Un automne à New York
by muteen-mwa
Summary: Aperçue little B faire son entrée dans les hautes sphères et Queen T la prendre gentillement sous son aile, mais à NYC rien n'est gratuit et tout est permis alors GAME ON montre nous se que tu as dans le ventre B ! Bisous, bisous Gossip Girl. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**UN AUTOMNE A NEW YORK**

_CHAPITRE 1:_ Une nouvelle vie

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui nous étions le onze septembre 2010. Et nous fêtions le funeste anniversaire des tours jumelles, mais c'était aussi le jour de mon enménagement à New York. The Big Apple, un rêve d'enfant pour moi!<p>

Grace au nouveau job de Pill, nous avions enménagés dans un superbe appartement en plein coeur de Manathan où se situait le très célèbre quartier de l'Hupper East Side, le tout avec une vue imprenable sur Central Park!

Tandis que les déménageurs disposaient les différents meubles dans l'appartement, moi j'étais ébahie par la vue qui s'offrais à mes yeux depuis la baie-vitrée de ma chambre, appréciant le faite qu'a partir de maintenant de je me lèverai chaque matin en pouvant admirer Central Park depuis mon nouveau lit King Size, l'extase en quelques sorte.

Les arbres étaient teintés de différentes couleurs ossillant entre l'orange, le rouge et le jaune, signe que l'automne approchait à pas. Je me réjouissais donc à la perspective de pouvoir maintenant marcher au travers des feuilles teintés de multiples dégrader de couleurs automnales, car lorsque j'habitais à Phoenix dans l'Arisona l'automne ni avait pas vraiment sa place puisque l'été reignait en maitre une bonne partie de l'année...

..0.0..

Vers la fin de l'après midi, tout était installés, je me dirigeai donc vers notre cuisine afin de préparer le repas. C'était une sorte de tradition chez nous car ma mère bien que génial était comment dire, pas très doué pour le cuisine!

J'investis donc doucement les lieux et observais avec une admiration non feinte la nouvelle cuisine aménagée d'un rouge cerise qui me servirais maintenant à préparer nos repas chaque soir.

Etant légérement fatiguée je décidais de faire simple, ce soir se serai steak tartare et salade verte à la française. Ne voulant pas salir la salle a manger je m'étais donc dis que le gigantesque plan de travail en forme de bar avec ses tabourets haut serait parfait pour ce soir. Quand j'eu fini de tput préparer je les appelaient doucement:

- A table.

- Oui Bébé deux minute j'arrive, me répondit ma mère tandis que Phill arrivait déjà dans la cuisine et s'installait tranquillement au comptoir:

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on mange de bon ce soir la miss?

- Ce soir c'est streak tartare et salade verte a la française! Je me suis dit que vous voudriez qu'on mange léger tous les trois.

- Tu à eu parfaitement raison ma chérie, me répondit ma mère en entrant a son tour dans la pièce.

- Bon et bien Bon ap'.

Le repas se déroula callement, ma mère ayant fait la majeure partie de la conversation. Me demandant mes impréssions sur l'appartement, ma chambre ou encore mon futur nouveau lycée...

En éffet je rentrais des demain à Constance Billard le lycée le plus huppé de tout New York et le seul à être mixte. Même si je lui affirmais que tout irai bien, j'étais très anxieuse...

Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre de tout ces jeunes nées avec une cuillère en or blanc dans la bouche, tous plus friquer les uns que les autres. Certes nous avions nous aussi les moyens maintenant que Phil était devenu le rédac' chef et le PDG d'un des plus grands journal sportif de tout New York. Mais moi je n'étais pas habituée à tout ce luxe, à cet environnement plein de choses plus belles et plus cher, les fringues qui remplissaient actuellement mon dressing auraient pu habiller de la tête aux pieds au moin trente jeunes filles comme moi !

Tout ceci était donc éxcitant mais effrayant, et j'allais devoir faire de mon mieux pour donner le change.

C'est avec cette pensée que je sombrais dans les bras de Morphé, confortablement installé dans ma nouvelle chambre.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre le second arrive d'ici une heure normalement ^^et oui je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas abandonné "Chicago Again" mais l'inspiration est aux abonnés absent alors si vous avez des idées n'hésiter pas ;)<p>

bon j'attend vos impressions ^^


	2. Constance

Bon voici le second chapitre toujours aussi cours mais il est minuit passé et je ne me sens pas d'en écrire d'avantage ce soir ^^ !

Bonne lecture, et pardonner moi d'avance pour les nombreuses fautes qui ponctuent mon texte :S

je n'est pas encore de Beta Reader !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong> _Constance_

Une douce mélodie emplit la pièce, cette superbe musique n'était autre que le réveil matin scandé par mon smartphone. En clair, lève toi c'est l'heure. Premier jour de cours dans mon nouveau lycée remplit de fils et filles à papa, le pied ! Ou pas en faite !

C'est donc peu motivée et tremblante que j'allais prendre ma douche ! En sortant de la salle de bain, la première question que je me posais, fut : Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre ?

Certes ce n'est pas les vêtements qui manquaient dans ma penderie, mais disons que je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur, j'optais donc pour un look « Cool et féminin » en traduction clair ? Pas moi du tout... Non pas que je ne sois pas féminine, mais le mot cool ce matin était tout sauf l'adjectif adéquate !

Après dix bonne minutes de réflexions, j'optais donc pour un slim brut roulotté aux chevilles, avec une paire de ballerine classique caramel et un chemisier beige ample, un sac à main Fendi assorti à mes chaussures et le tour était joué, j'étais paré.

La limo' attendait devant l'appartement pour me conduire à Constance Billiard, une limousine pour aller en cours je ne m'y ferais décidément jamais !

Une fois à bord je réalisais à quel point ma vie avait changé en tout point.

De fille à parents au revenues modestes, j'étais passé à fille aux parents riche. Mais je n'avais pas encore décidé si l'idée me plaisais réellement, pour l'instant j'étais troublée et légèrement grisé par tout ce luxe qui s'offrait à moi.

La tête appuyée contre la vitre teinté de la voiture, je regardais les buildings qui défilaient devant mes yeux ébahis par tant de grandeur.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée fut à mon grand regret trop court, et c'est anxieuse que j'en franchissais ses grandes portes.

_A ce moment précis, j'ignorais totalement à quel point les changements dans ma vie était insignifiant comparé à ce qui m'attendais... _

Je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat, et récupérais mon emploi du temps ainsi que mon numéros de casier. C'est un peu plus confiante que je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours qui était littérature !

Après m'être présenté au prof' je m'installais le plus discrètement possible à une table vide et tachais de suivre le cours qui portait sur Oscar Wild où comment au travers de son roman "Le Portrait de Dorian Gray"il avait retranscrit ses frasques et sa folie, bref sa vie de débauches.

Cette histoire je l'avais lu par plaisir, donc je la connaissais plutôt bien, et la version film avec Ben Barnes n'était pas sans reste !

Le prof' continuait son monologue sur la façon dont Wild avait écrit avec brio cette œuvre, lorsqu'il fut interrompu pas des coups à la porte :

- Entré ! Intima Mr Fridge

Une grande blonde plutôt pulpeuse, assez jolie pour pouvoir faire la couverture du prochain Vogue entra dans la salle, et après de timides excuses qui mirent Mr Fridge en pâmoison, la belle blonde se dirigea vers moi et prit place. Elle sorti ses affaires et s'installa confortablement avant de se tourner vers moi et d'engager la conversation :

- Moi c'est Tanya. Son sourire était amical et son ton posé :

- Tu dois être Bella !

- Oui, mais comment as-tu …

- Ma belle ici tout se sait, et oui même la plus simple des choses comme le fait que tu préfères Bella à Isabella.

- Okay …

Je n'étais pas sur d'apprécier !

- Tu t'y habitueras ne t'en fait pas, on ne peut juste pas échapper à la « blogueuse infernale » !

- La « blogueuse infernale » ?

- Oui, Gossip Girl !

Elle m'avais dis ça comme si c'était la chose la plus banal au monde :

- Gossip Girl, comme dans la série TV ?

J'étais carrément ahurie :

- Et ouais quand la fiction rejoins la réalité ! Certains pense que c'est super, perso moi je m'en passerai bien voies-tu. Car voir ma vie étalée au grand jour au moindre de mes faits et gestes ce n'est pas le must, mais comme je te l'ai dis, on s'y fait !

- Ouais si tu le dis...

Mon téléphone vibra au même moment, me signalant un nouveau sms reçu :

_« Aperçu : Little B faire son entrée dans les hautes sphères et Queen T la prendre gentillement sous son aile ! Vous comme moi savons à quel point T est bienveillante avec ses nouvelles recrues ! Mais la grande questions qui reste pendu sur toutes les lèvres est : Little B sera t-elle à la hauteur de nos attentes ?_

_GAME ON ! Les paris sont ouvert ! __Little B montre nous ce que tu as dans le ventre !_

_Vous m'adorer ne dites pas le contraire !_

_Bisous, Bisous, Gossip Girl. »_

Lorsque j'avais relevé la tête, toutes les têtes étaient tourné vers moi, répondant secrètement à ma supposition, oui toute ma classe et sûrement tout le lycée avait aussi reçu le même message...

- Bienvenue à Constance, me souffla Tanya.

- Nouvelle recru ?

- Non... Toi tu seras l'exception, tu fais officiellement partie du groupe, parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'on va être de grandes amies !

- …

Elle avait l'air persuadé de ce qu'elle venait de me dire, moi j'essayais d'assimiler tout se qui venait de se passer depuis ces dernières minutes :

- Tu manges avec nous ce midi, je te présenterai aux autres !

- Euh oui si tu veux, mais attend dis moi, comment à t-elle eu mon numéros ?

- Oh tu sais se n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle la « blogueuse infernale » !

Tanya prenait la situation à la dérision, sûrement à cause de l'habitude. Moi je dansais sur deux pieds, certes pour l'instant la situation pouvait paraître attrayante voir amusante, mais j'allais devoir fournir de grands efforts pour que cette croqueuse de potins de Gossip Girl ne trouve rien à dire à mon sujet. VIGILENCE CONSTANTE comme l'avait dit Folle œil dans Harry Potter...

* * *

><p>Bon se sera tout pour ce soir ^^ et oui je vous tiens en haleine je suis horrible blabla xD mais demain je planche sur le repas du midi au Met':D<p>

Ah oui **je recherche une Beta** c'est assez urgent donc si ça vous intéresse faite moi signe je ne mord pas ;)

bisous, bisous !


	3. The Met'

Merci pour les quelques filles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est très motivant ^^ !

Et un grand merci à mes Deux Beta Reader Florence et Romane ;) qui corrige mes monstrueuses fautes xD !

Amy : ouais je vais éviter les nombreux clichés des autres fictions donc Alice ne sera pas qualifier de « lutin », Edward bien que très beau, ne sera pas non plus un « adonis » - ' bah ouais faut rester réaliste xD et Emmett bien que très musclé et super gentil ne sera pas non plus appelé « nounours » parce qu'il y en a marre, je pense que les lectrices ont envie de lire autre chose alors j'essaierai autant que possible de rendre la fic divertissante, rafraîchissante et nouvelle par rapport aux autres !

Sur ce très bonne lecture à vous toutes :D !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong> _The Metropolitan Museum of Art_

La Cloche venait tout juste de sonner midi, et je devais retrouver Tanya devant le portail de Constance. Je déposais donc mes affaires en vitesse à mon casier et sorti la rejoindre devant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle voulais qu'on se rejoigne devant puisque le self était à l'intérieur mais bon, elle était bien là, sourire au lèvres en me voyant enfin dépasser le portail :

_ Le midi, on mange souvent au Met' car l'école à beau être très réputée, le self laisse vraiment à désirer, croie moi !

_ Oh mais je n'ai rien prévu …

_ T'inquiètes poulette, je suis sure que Jessica et Lauren se feront un plaisir d'aller t'acheter un truc pour te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous ! Et puis il faut que tu prennes les bonnes habitudes, manger au Met' c'est monnaie courante ici, tu verras presque toutes les personnes du lycée seront également là-bas !

Pendant tout le trajet, elle avait continué de débiter sur l'univers du lycée, les endroits à éviter, les gens à éviter, c'était drôle, en quelque sorte j'avais l'impression d'être la petite Jenny Humphrey fraîchement débarqué sous l'aile protectrice de Blair Waldorf, sauf que je n'étais pas blonde et Tanya n'était pas brune et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le côté sadiquement manipulateur de Blair, j'arrêtais mes réflexions en me disant que Tanya était un mélange de Blair et Serena, ouais un truc dans ce goût là.

Tanya avait monté quelques marches et s'était installée parmi un groupe de cinq personnes, elle avait gentiment embrassé ce qui devait être son petit ami, assez mignon, cheveux couleur bronze en bataille, un bazar étudié j'en étais sur ! Des yeux vert très expressifs et je devais bien l'avouer très beau, un visage masculin, bref c'était un garçon mignon quoi !

Un peu à l'écart, il y avait deux filles elles faisaient donc aussi parti du groupe, ce qui signifiait qu'il était au nombre de huit, les deux filles étaient habillées assez semblablement, jupes hautes, chemisier et talon haut, s'était élégant mais ce n'était pas ce que je porterais. De part le fait qu'elles soient en retrait j'en conclu qu'il devait s'agir des fameuses Jessica et Lauren. En remontant d'une marche, il y avait deux autres filles assez différentes l'une de l'autre, l'une était brune lorsque l'autre était blonde, la brune n'était pas très grande, à peu prêt ma taille, tandis que la blonde elle était assez grande, peut être un mètre quatre-vingt, la brune avait des yeux gris bleus et la blonde des yeux bleu azur, la brune un visage légèrement enfantin, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la blonde, leurs seuls points communs était leurs longue chevelure soyeuse.

Non loin des filles se tenait deux garçons, un blond et un brun, (à croire qu'ils allaient par paires) le blond n'avait pas les cheveux long mais ils n'étaient pas court non plus, légèrement crantés, ça lui donnait des airs de dandy qui me plaisait bien, il avait les yeux noirs aussi profonds qu'une abysse, un visage anguleux mais des traits bien dessinés. Le brun n'était pas en reste, ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux verts rieurs, ses fossettes, tout rappelait le visage d'un enfant qui aurait grandit trop vite, cela contrastait d'ailleurs avec sa carrure de rugbyman. Que dire de plus sur ce groupe, si ce n'est qu'il était très éclectique, prise de timidité, je n'osais pas m'approcher d'eux, Tanya l'avait remarqué :

_ Eh bien approche Bella on ne va pas te mordre, son ton était rieur, mais pas moqueur.

_ Oui approche donc jolie nouvelle, le brun m'avait regardé avec un sourire encourageant.

_ Emmett arrête tu vas l'effrayer !

Le blond avait ponctué sa phrase avec une petite tape sur l'épaule du brun qui apparemment s'appelait Emmett, drôle de nom pensais-je, mais bon les riches avait toujours des manies bizarres pour choisir le prénom de leurs progénitures :

_ Bon les gars, ça va la testostérone, non ?

_ Rosalie à raison, on se calme, intervint Tanya sur le ton de la plaisanterie, allez viens Bella ! Jessica, Lauren allez donc chercher quelques chose à manger à Bella !

_ Euh oui tout de suite Tanya, puis se tournant vers moi :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger Bella, sushi, pasta, autres ?

_ Oh un hot-dog fera amplement l'affaire merci !

_ OK

Jessica et Lauren s'étaient levées et étaient parties de concert.

Je montais lentement les quelques marches me séparant du groupe et m'assis à côté de Tanya, celle-ci fit les présentations :

_ Alors Bella, je te présente Edward mon petit ami, (elle me désigna le garçon qu'elle avait embrassé plus tôt), après il y a Alice et Rosalie, (Alice était la brune et Rosalie la blonde), ainsi qu'Emmett et Jasper (le premier était le brun et le second était le blond).

_ Euh salut, dis-je timidement.

Ils avaient vraiment tous des prénoms étranges, anciens, autrement dit très à la mode dans le monde huppé !

_ Alors Bella, tu viens d'où ? Non parce que GG ne nous en a pas beaucoup dit sur toi, donc ma curiosité en est piquée.

_ Si GG n'a pas trouvé beaucoup d'infos sur moi c'est sûrement parce que je ne suis pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant ... Je viens de Phœnix, ma mère était institutrice là-bas et mon beau-père Phil était chroniqueur sportif pour le journal local, nous étions une famille modeste tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, mais il a eu une très grosse promotion et hop, nous voilà à New York, transporté à Manhattan dans l'Upper East Side dans un hôtel particulier. Et me voilà, moi, parmi vous …

_ Tu veux dire que tu viens d'une famille modeste à la base, donc tu as dû faire ta scolarité dans un établissement public ? Demanda Rosalie.

_ Oui c'est ça.

_ Ça explique pourquoi GG ne trouvait rien de bien croustillant à ton sujet, intervint Alice.

_ Sûrement oui.

_ Et bien, bienvenue parmi nous Bella, ce fut au tour d'Edward de parler, bienvenue dans les hautes sphères, l'élite quoi !

Je ne savais pas comment prendre sa phrase :

_ Prépare toi bien, parce qu'entrer dans un cercle comme le notre n'est pas sans conséquences. Je ne parle pas que de notre groupe d'ami, mais du lycée et de ta vie ici, tu vas en faire les frais que tu le veuilles où non à commencer par Gossip Girl, qui relira tout tes faits et gestes à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, et oui l'élite à un prix à toi de voir si le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Tout au long de ce petit discours Edward avait été si sérieux, ce qu'il venait de me dire n'était autre que la vérité.

Mais je n'étais pas sur d'être tout à fait prête pour ces changements radicaux, simplement une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que de toute manière je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, j'étais déjà embarqué la dedans.

_ A t-elle vraiment le choix de toute façon ?

Tanya lisait dans mes pensées.

_ Certes je ne crois pas, répondit Edward, le mieux que l'on puisse faire c'est l'aider a s'intégrer, ce sera notre B.A, rigola t-il.

_ Dis sur ce ton je ne suis pas sur que cela me plaise, que les choses soient claire pour vous tous, je ne veux pas de votre charité !

_ Du calme Bella, répondit Edward, je ne voulais pas te froisser, mais tu es étrangère à tout ça, et si tu l'accepte en plus de devenirs tes amis nous pourrions t'aider à t'intégrer, t'apprendre les codes de conduites etc. Tanya t'a tout de suite adoré pour qui pourquoi je ne sais pas mais nous sommes un groupe alors, si Tanya veux être ton amie nous le serrons aussi.

_ Vu comme ça.

_ Accepte Bella, s'il-te-plait !

_ Je ... OK j'accepte, mais pas de charité !

_ Tu as le compte en banque bien rempli non ? demanda Rosalie

_ Euh oui mais je ne vois pas bien le rapport ?

_ Bah tu es riche donc tu fais partie des nôtres d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors pas question de charité juste d'entraide ma belle !

_ Exactement, renchérirent Tanya et Alice.

_ Très bien, très bien, je suis des vôtres !

_ Super, bon maintenant que tout ça est réglé on pourrait peut être manger ?

Jasper coupa ainsi court à la discussion, Jessica et Lauren étaient arrivées quelques minutes seulement après avec mon hot-dog.

Les discussions allaient bon train, et les filles m'avaient incluse dans chacune d'elles. Edward ne m'adressa plus la parole après ça, et ce qu'il m'avait dit tournait en boucle dans ma tête, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à tout ça, mais j'étais embarquée la dedans alors autant m'intégrer non ? Mon portable vibra signe que j'avais un SMS mais chacun sorti le sien au même moment, ce qui signifiait une chose c'était une alerte Gossip Girl :

_« Ici Gossip girl, celle qui révèle au grand jour ce que l'élite New Yorkaise se donne tant de mal à cacher !_

_La soirée Baisers sur les lèvres organisée par notre chère Queen T aura lieu demain soir, au Palace Hôtel. Êtes-vous prêts pour cette soirée qui s'annonce riche en rebondissements ? En tout cas, moi, je me tiens prête à relayer les potins, ayez l'œil à l'affût jeunes brebis, car quelque chose me dis que notre Little B sera éblouissante ! Mais chut pour l'instant ça reste un secret ;) !_

_Vous m'adorez, ne dites pas le contraire !_

_Bisous, Bisous, GG. »_

Que quelqu'un m'explique ? Autant j'adorais la série, autant je n'étais pas sûre d'apprécier cette situation dans le monde réel et pourtant ...

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre 3 ^^ j'attend vos avis, impréssions et commentaires voir suggestions :D<p>

Bisous, Bisous


End file.
